


Warm hearts

by yorkshire_lw



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Early 1900, F/F, Maid, Rich Family, forbidden relationship, it’s not that great but i thought it’s cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkshire_lw/pseuds/yorkshire_lw
Summary: “she walks slowly and carefully, feet landing softly on the brown woven rug with every footstep she takes, but they both know that she can’t wait to get to hold the girl in her arms.”





	Warm hearts

she’s tall, so tall that she has to duck as she passes the doorway. her eyebrows are set in a frown with her nose painted red from the cold as she rushes into the maid’s small cottage beside the mansion she herself lives in. 

it’s late in the evening but her father and her mother, and everyone else are asleep by now. or else she would have never risked sneaking out of the house onto the small trail leading to where she was heading. she cannot risk anyone seeing her. 

“so you have come?” the maid asks, sounding more like a statement from how she puts it. her hands are placed on both sides of her hips and her head she holds angled to the side. the maid is smirking. she’s confident thinks the girl. before she responds to what the maid just said she stands and catches her breath as if she would have all the time in the world. she can do that now. because she feels safe in the company of the maid.

the maid observes her while the girl pulls in the amount of air she needs. she peeks at her big eyes filled with curiosity and hope, at her button-like nose slowly returning the same color of her skin and her beautiful red lips that are now bent upwards in a grin. when the girl meets her gaze she can’t help but break out in a giggle. 

“have you been well, my love?” the maid asks the girl meanwhile she walks forward. she walks slowly and carefully, feet landing softly on the brown woven rug with every footstep she takes, but they both know that she can’t wait to get to hold the girl in her arms. so when she is finally for what felt like a whole lifetime up front to the girl her heart starts beating rapidly.

the girl wraps her arms around her maid’s neck and leans down to whisper in her ear. 

“oh how i missed you, joohyun. i have been missing you so bad.” her fingers twirls joohyun’s thick hair, something the girl finds much comfort in. she pulls her in close and then they stay like that for a long, long time. it is almost as if they were long lost lovers finally finding their way back together after years. “it’s okay,” says joohyun. “we’re together now.” she continues.

the girl pulls away and nods, then she takes joohyun’s chin in her hands and looks into the eyes of the one standing before her. even for the littlest of time joohyun allows her eyes to light up with the joy she knows she will not feel as soon as the girl goes back, back into the big house with the master where she truly belongs. she will feel absolutely wretched and her eyes’ glint will switch to doleful instead of joyful but still, even for a second, she lets herself enjoy the presence of her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> i just uh, wanted to post this,,,, i also feel tempted to continue this i don’t know


End file.
